


Until Morning

by nutellachann



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged up characters, Eleven is mentioned, M/M, Nightmares, everyone writes about Will having nightmares so here's one about Mike, poor Mike :(((, theyre like juniors now, v soft, will is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellachann/pseuds/nutellachann
Summary: Mike has a nightmare and Will is there to be an Extra Caring Boyfriend™.





	Until Morning

**Author's Note:**

> ayooooooo this is my first fic on this acc (and my first byler fic oof) so i hope you enjoY

When Mike wakes up with a gasp for the third time that night, Will decides it's time for them to talk about it. The first time, Mike just shrugged it off as a normal nightmare and went back to sleep. The second time, Will started worrying about the boy laying next to him, but again, Mike just shrugged it off as another nightmare and that he'd be fine. But now.. This is the third time Mike has woken up, eyes wide with panic, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead, and trembling hands. Something was definitely wrong.

"Mike.." Will starts softly, not wanting to be too loud in the dark room. "What's going on?" It takes Mike a while to respond, but he eventually does.

"Nothing." Is all he says and Will frowns.

"That's what you said the last time. And the time before that. Seriously," Once his eyes are adjusted to the darkness around them, Will looks Mike in the eye, hand coming up to cup the other's cheek. " _What's going on_?"

"It was just a dumb nightmare, I must have had.. cheese or whatever." Mike's voice definitely sounded unsure and it has Will sighing, ultimately giving up (for now).

"Okay.. Just get back to sleep, you need it." After that, Will stays up, just waiting for Mike to possibly wake up again with another nightmare. It's about an hour or so after Mike's last nightmare when he has another one, but this time it seemed worse. This time, when Mike woke up, he lets out a cry and scrambles to cling to Will, whole body trembling in what seemed like _fear_.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, you're okay, you're safe," Will croons, hand coming up to stroke at the shaking boy's hair. Even though Mike was so much taller, he had tucked himself under Will's chin and if Mike wasn't almost on the brink of tears, Will would have cooed at the sight. "It's all okay now, it's not real..."

"I-It got you, Will, it g-got you..." Mike whimpers out, lanky arms curling around Will's middle. _It_...? Oh. "It got El, t-too..!" He adds, and if this were middle school again, Will might have gotten jealous.

"I'm okay, Mike, I'm safe, and so is El. The Demogorgon and the Mind Flayer are long gone, it's okay." That seems to calm Mike down a little.

"I was s-so scared.. I thought I _lost_ y-you again.." The way Mike's voice cracks is evident that the boy is about to cry. "I-I don't wanna l-lose you _again_..." Will runs his fingers through Mike's hair and strokes at his back a little, that usually helped to calm the other down. And it did. Mike curled into the smaller boy more, arms pulling him closer and breath finally starting to slow down.

"Good, good," Will mutters, pressing a kiss to the top of Mike's head. "Everything's okay now. You're safe, I'm safe." His own eyes start to flutter shut – the effects from basically staying up all night – and he begins to hum a soft lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was a child.

After that, Mike didn't wake until morning.


End file.
